Electrochromism is a phenomenon in which a material exhibits a reversible electrochemically-mediated change in an optical property when placed in a different electronic state, typically by being subjected to a voltage change. The optical property is typically one or more of color, transmittance, absorbance, and reflectance. While electrochromism was discovered in the 1960's, electrochromic devices still unfortunately suffer various problems and have not begun to realize their full commercial potential.
Electrochromic materials may be incorporated into, for example, windows and mirrors. The color, transmittance, absorbance, and/or reflectance of such windows and mirrors may be changed by inducing a change in the electrochromic material. However, advancements in electrochromic technology, apparatus, and related methods of making and/or using them, are needed because conventional electrochromic windows suffer from, for example, high defectivity and low versatility.
Electrochromic windows are made by forming an electrochromic device on a pane of transparent material. During production, the electrochromic device on the pane is scrutinized for any defects that would cause visual distortions or anomalies to the end user of the window. These defects are then mitigated. Mitigation may include isolating short type defects using probes and then “zapping” the short defect by applying a localized electric arc to overload and destroy the short conduction path. Other methods of mitigation include, for example, identifying visual defects and then circumscribing each defect with a laser to electronically isolate the defect and thereby lower or eliminate the visual effect the defect would create when the window is in a colored state. Similar mitigation efforts are made for other electronic devices on substrates where such defects can be visually perceived by the end user, such as flat panel displays. The electronic device may be analyzed for defects on one machine and then the defects mitigated on another machine in a production facility setting. Such defect detection and mitigation apparatus for flat panel displays are commercially available, for example, under the trade names of ArrayChecker™ and ArraySaver™ which are made by Orbotech Inc. of Billerica, Mass.